justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Secondary Fire
Secondary Fire (in some places also known as Alternate Fire) is a feature in Just Cause 4. Description As the name suggests, it is a secondary feature of a weapon. All Black Hand weapons in Just Cause 4 have some kind of secondary fire mode, as seen in some pre-release videos. The Black Hand don't extensively use this mode of fire, but machine gunners, titans, and some grunts with the SW9 Assault Rifle use them. One example seen in pre-release gameplay videos is the Defender Machine Gun that has shields folded onto its sides. This weapon can be fired loosely in the hand, like a normal two-handed gun, but once the shields are folded open, the weapon also folds/extends down a small pedestal that turns the weapon into a Mounted Gun. In this form the weapon is stationary. List of secondary fire modes Used by the Black Hand *SW9 Assault Rifle: Fires a highly explosive grenade from the rifle's under-barrel grenade launcher. *21-J Smart Rifle: Hold to lock onto targets, release to fire a burst of guided bullets at the selected targets. *SMG-2: Fires an explosive "mini-missile", which must be "charged" by holding down the secondary fire button. *CC10 Shotgun: Fires a stun grenade from far away, but up close blows enemies back. *Defender Machine Gun: Deploys a bulletproof shield, but renders the player immobile until the shield is retracted. This is the only secondary fire mode that does not actually carry any ammunition. *LRD-3 Sniper Rifle: Fires a guided missile which can lock on targets. *AT7 RPG: Hold to airbrake a rocket mid-air, release to redirect the rocket towards where Rico is looking. *RG-PBA 9 Railgun: Deploys a drone to assist the player in combat. Can only be used by Rico *SW7-PBA Assault Rifle: Deploys a drone to assist the player in combat. The drone can be guided to wherever Rico is looking by holding down the alternate fire button. *PBX Auto-Slug 4: Fires a blast of buckshot that ricochets off walls and other objects. *PBX Super-Sniper 4: Launches a proximity mine. *PBX Mine Launcher 2A7: Detonates any mines that have previously been fired. *AT3-X RPG: Fires a salvo of four guided missiles which can be locked onto a single or multiple targets. *DA 9.3 Lightning Gun: Fires a "storm grenade" which causes lightning to randomly strike the surrounding area. Note that these can strike Rico as well as enemies. *PWC V4.2 Wind Gun: Charges and then fires a blast of wind significantly more powerful than it's primary fire. *Deathstalker Scorpion Rifle: Fires an explosive, ricocheting bullet. *Demon Crossbow: Changes fire modes. The crossbow's two fire modes are Quickdraw and Overdraw. Quickdraw reloads faster, whereas Overdraw reloads slightly slower but pins enemies to surfaces and does extra damage. *Niagara 9mm Bullpup: Hold to lock onto enemies, release to fire a homing mini-missile similar to that of the SMG-2. Amount of mini-missiles fired is determined by how many enemies/vehicles are targeted. *Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug: Fire a booster which activates upon contact with a person or vehicle. Very amusing. *Yellowstone Auto Sniper: Launches a drone. It can be guided to wherever Rico is looking by holding the Alternate Fire button. *Stormalong EM Zero: Fires a pulse of energy similar to the PWC-V4.2 Wind Gun's alternate fire. *The Dragon: Launches a bundle of fireworks in an arc, doesn't detonate until damaged, and when it is detonated it launches several fireworks in all directions. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 4 Weapons